1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latches for positive interlocking of two structures together, and in particular to such a latch which is fluid power operated.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many different types of latches are well known. For example, in the case of a car or truck, there is a latch for holding the hood shut, one for holding the trunk shut, and latches for holding the door shut. These latches are typically spring operated and are actuated under the power of the user shutting the hood, trunk or door. However, some are electrically powered, which typically are electrically powered only to supply the final closing motion after the two parts have been brought together sufficiently to mechanically inter-lock them.
Particularly for large structures, which are somewhat nonrigid or flexible when unlatched, it is desirable for the latch to provide for a certain amount of misalignment during the engagement process. In cars, the misalignment is usually not too severe, since the doors, hood and trunk are usually small enough so that they are quite rigid. However, in large trucks, the hood can be very large and quite flexible such that misalignment between it and the truck body when it is shut can be a problem. Latches of the type using a pin which is caught by a hook can be aligned by being received in a V-shaped groove, although this provides alignment in only one direction. It is desirable to provide alignment in all directions to insure proper fitting of the two parts together time after time.
It is also desirable in such large structures to provide automatic latching and pre-load, since it may be difficult for the user to cause the latch or latches to catch, prior to the pre-load being applied automatically. It is also desirable for a latching mechanism to do this using available power sources, which are reliable and maintain the latch between the part in the event that a power failure is experienced.